dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tupka217
Archives * November, 2008-December 2009 Bureaucrat Congrats, you just got a new medal. ― Thailog 14:24, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :I wasn't aware someone voted for me. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 14:47, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Speaking of voting, we really need a FA for January, and I've got no idea what to nominate. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 14:49, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Neither do I. Perhaps another article? ― 'Thailog' 15:46, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Or maybe Ro? -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 15:55, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::Not with a cleanup flag... ― 'Thailog' 20:00, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Running kinda late. How about Klarion? ― 'Thailog' 22:49, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I was thinking Penguin; it only needs references and that shouldn't be too hard. But now that I've changed "Tiko" to "Teekl" I haven't found anything wrong with it. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 23:01, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I still think that Penguin has some grammar and language issues. ― 'Thailog' 19:38, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Could be done in time for February. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 19:56, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Future FAs How about we start featuring Lists as FA? Some are quite detailed, and most of them entailed as much research as for character and episodes articles. ― 'Thailog' 19:37, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :No problem with that (although I would vote against voice actor lists). -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 19:56, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Agreed. ― 'Thailog' 20:03, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Minor Characters You've been a little busy little bee, haven't you? I'm just droping by to give you props for creating all these pages. They are often neglected, and I for one am sick of redlinks. Fantastic work. Thanks. ― 'Thailog' 21:42, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :I started out checking which characters still needed images (which, far as I can tell, is now covered). From there, I just thought "why watch an episode and leave red links"? They'll never get done unless you do all the characters in the episode simultaneously. Though they do create a disambiguation problem. There's 5 Billy's, 3 Earls, 4 Kevins, and some Johns and Jenny's. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 22:21, January 28, 2010 (UTC) How do I make a page? I would like to construct a page for 12th level intellects, how do I do this? :Judging by your efforts on Brainiac 5, I'm going to have to point you in the direction of our conjecture policy. Most of the people there aren't referred to as 12th level intellects (or 10th or 11th) in any of the episodes, so there's no real point in making a page for it. :But, as to your question, a page can be created by clicking "Create a new article" in the blue box on the right, or by following a red link. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 22:33, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Restore World's Finest Podcast Pleasw It has no reason for being deleted and is extremely valid. listen to episode 71, even Tara Strong gave them a shout out. You're abusing your position as a mod if you delete things YOU don't think are relevant. Listen to more recent WFP's and you'll see how relevant it is. :No. This wiki does not cover fan sites. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 17:35, February 6, 2010 (UTC) It's not a fansite, it is a PODCAST. Bruce Timm has acknowledged it on their forums, and said they could call themselves the official DCAU podcast. And I can name plenty of instances where the wiki kisses the butt of world's finest online and toonzone. Please restore it, it won't hurt anything, we have pages for characters with no speaking roles and less than a minute of screentime, and technically, this wiki IS a fansite. So should we just delete the whole thing? No, of course not because fan's hard work made this whole thing, so what the fans do does matter. :Relax. This wiki is, indeed, a fan project. It covers the shows and their production crew. :We do not have pages on Toonzone and World's Finest Online. We do not have pages on any other site, podcast or convention. We just use information from them occasionally, and link to them. If you want to add links to podcasts about episodes or characters on the external links section of pages, go ahead. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 09:42, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok then. Thank you and sorry for any trouble. :No problem. Thanks for pointing out the podcast, I will be listening to it. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 15:18, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Cool, my friends are up to Justice League season 2. You should write in and tell them "tnr105" told you about it on the DCAU wiki, they always like to here from new listeners, where they are listening from, and how they heard about them. They review they will be taking a break in between JL and JLU for Teen Titans {They consider it to be in continuity). I also told them about this wiki to help them with their episode recaps, someone deleted all the episode pages on the normal wiki, so this is a very clever resource. By the way you can listen to them from their website, worldsfinestpodcast.com or iTunes. In their most recent episodes they mention their new voicemail line if that's more convenient and their email address is feedback@worldsfinestpodcast.com, their website has a link to their forums, you should join, it's a fun time, as it is not only about the DCAU, but all about geek culture. Check out their sister-site Earth-2.net for even more cool stuff. They are coming up on their 75th episode and are promoting as much as possible, as they only will have 100 episodes total. E-mail Do you have an e-mail I can send to? I'd like to ask you something. ― 'Thailog' 20:31, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :Try ederchil AT hotmail.com, my second address. Don't like putting my main one online. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 20:35, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::You're got mail. ― 'Thailog' 21:04, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Swamp Thing I cited my sources and gave references, so may I ask why the swamp thing cameo keeps getting deleted from the trivia section? :Your sources were Swampthingroots and Wikipedia. Both just say "it's him". But neither of them offers a source. Did Bruce Timm or Dwayne McDuffie or whoever say somewhere like "We modeled that one unimportant alien after Swamp Thing"? If so, then it can be in the article. If not, it's needless fanon. We try to keep that to a minimum here. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 18:30, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Here's another source: http://www.comicvine.com/swamp-thing/29-15809/ ::I will honor your wishes however not reinstate the article piece until I get a solid confirmation.-- 20:20, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Once again, that's not a source. It's "someone with an internet connection thinks so" (all due respect). You're gonna need a creator statement. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 20:30, March 4, 2010 (UTC) I don't have my dvd's in front of me, but my research claims they point it out in the Region 1 dvd commentary. :What episode? Comfort and Joy doesn't have commentary. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 00:12, March 5, 2010 (UTC) It turns out, it was an interview where they stated he had a cameo in JLU's Initiation, not a commentary. Sorry, my mistake, but Comfort and Joy does have a commentary (sort of), a guy named Trevor Balena released the DC Animation Commentaries Podcast, which he includes commentaries with cited sources and interviews about the epiode. Trevor recalled Bruce Timm telling how he got Paul Dini to write it since he is "Mr. Christmas" and how Carl Lumbly's lullabye was an actual native folksong. I'm not sure, but I think he has links on to his sources on the DC Animation Commentaries website. :Ah yes, Initiation. There's indeed one screen that features a lot of mysterious Leaguers from behind - shapes that could be Swamp Thing, Zauriel, Doctor Occult and others. Do you have a link to that interview? :I've listened to the podcast, it also just mentions "Hey it's Swamp Thing". Maybe there's more in ''Modern Masters, I'll check that. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 08:03, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Talon The entry for Talon I've submitted does come from Wikipedia, true, but it's much better than the current one. And just for information: the Wiki entry has been composed and corrected by myself. :It does not comply with our Manual of Style, and it's terribly wordy. Especially the powers & abilities section. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 10:22, March 25, 2010 (UTC) BB comics Hey buddy, long time no chat, thanks for helping me with the ratboy page, Good news is that i got all the Batman Beyond comics so i can fill in the gaps that the show it self did not present to the veiwers. Shadowhawk27 23:04, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :I have them all too. And though most of them are written by the late Hilary J. Bader, they're non-canon. You can put them on Background Information though. As long as you write down something more informative than the comic's solicitation. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217'']] 23:08, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Well i could use your help with Carter Wilson aka Terminal, he too made a return in the comic TERMINAL VELOCITY where Carter has been cured of his evil persona, but his former gang of Jokerz will stop at nothing to turn him back to his criminal self. Shadowhawk27 23:14, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I also forgot to mention that we need to Flush out the rest of the charictors that were mention in the Batman Beyond Comics, Like the Royal Flush gang, Shriek, Blight, Stalker, the Kobra organization, Ma Mayhem and her sons, Spellbinder, The JLU, Inque, Spellbinder, Curaré, Willie Watt and Etrigan. Shadowhawk27 20:21, March 29, 2010 (UTC)